


The Worst Jokes Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Auror Harry Potter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy Is Not A Comedian, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, No.20 Trembling, Sad Harry Potter, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Draco does his best to cheer up Harry after a long day, somehow, it turns into something a whole lot more.





	The Worst Jokes Of Them All

“What did the centaur say to the moon?”

“I don’t know Draco, what  _ did _ the centaur say to the moon.” Harry was clearly just humouring him - as if he was doing this because Draco was the one that was sad. In a way, it was true, but Draco was only sad because Harry was clearly upset about something.

“I see you.”

There was a pause.

“I see you?”

“Yeah, get it, because centaurs can see the future by looking at the sky.”

“Right. Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you laughing then?”

This was just one of many jokes that Draco had attempted within the last hour since Harry had come home. In all fairness, he wasn’t a comedian, but surely the one about the hippogriff warranted a laugh, that one had been downright hilarious. Still, Harry’s face carried the same gentle frown on his forehead as it had when he had walked in. Draco knew what that meant, knew that his boyfriend was thinking way too hard about something. Harry wouldn’t respond well to him pushing him about it though, so he had resorted to distracting Harry instead.

Instead of responding immediately to his question, Harry moved from his place next to Draco on the couch, to burying his face in Draco’s chest. Draco’s arms automatically went to hold him there, whilst he pulled his legs onto the couch and made sure that Harry was lying comfortably on top of him. Even lying straight with his head on Draco’s chest, Harry’s feet still struggled to reach Draco’s, something that always made Draco smile indulgently at his short boyfriend.

“Sorry Dray, it’s been a long day.”

“I know darling, but if you want to talk I’m here.”

When he had first called Harry ‘darling’, it had been a slip of the tongue but after he had seen the violent blush that had coated Harry’s entire body, he had vowed to himself to do it again and again. After all these years, he still called Harry ‘darling’ but mainly during their most private and intimate moments. And after all these years, Harry still blushed just as violently as he had one the first day it had happened.

Harry buried his head further into Draco’s chest, trying to hide the red on his face. Merlin, Draco loved this idiot.

It was clear that he wasn’t going to get an answer soon, so he carded his fingers through Harry’s unruly hair, doing what he could to comfort him.

It didn’t take long for Harry to begin trembling in his arms, subtle at first but Draco knew Harry, knew that Harry had had to learn to cry silently.

“Oh Harry, it’s okay, you’re safe here.” He ran a comforting hand over Harry’s back in soothing circles, becoming increasingly worried about whatever had happened that day.

Harry’s hands clenched tightly on Draco’s t-shirt, although it was really Harry’s since Draco had borrowed it for the day.

Merlin, Draco hated it when Harry was sad, hated how there was almost nothing he could do to improve his day. Hated how Harry was crying silently and Draco couldn’t even make him feel happy again.

He sat up, pulling Harry up with him until he was sat on Draco’s lap, legs either side of Draco’s. His head rested on Draco’s shoulder, still trembling so Draco just continued to comfort him by stroking his hair, they were still like that when Harry started to speak.

“There was a girl today.”

“Hmm?” Draco let Harry speak.

“She, uh, her parents died.”

He was starting to see where Harry was going with this.

“But her only relatives are Muggles. We visited them. They weren’t nice.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, so they want to make her go to an orphanage instead because there’s no one else to take her in.”

Draco knew about Harry’s strange fear of orphanages, how he had been conditioned to fear the very existence of them as a child in order to be grateful for the little care he did receive. 

His mind raced as he considered the problem. A little girl with nowhere to go, something that Harry would inevitably be upset about for at least the next decade. They both enjoyed looking after Teddy every other weekend, although he would be going to Hogwarts soon and they would both miss the company…

“How old is she?”

“Almost four.”

They had space and he’d always thought that Harry would be a great parent, nevermind Draco’s own dream of having children...

“Let’s adopt her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this me… being caught up? Can I finally start writing fics more than 600 words? I think so. It is truly a miracle. 
> 
> Watch me forget to post the next ten now (>_<)
> 
> I was surprised by the ending, so let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want to talk about something, you can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr!


End file.
